


(you) know how i like it

by louish



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Choking, Desperation, Edging, Exhibitionism, I suck at writing, ITS 2 AM, M/M, This is nuts, handjob, i love them both tho they deserve this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 19:22:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20801669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louish/pseuds/louish
Summary: alex and george get each other off under a blanket on their friends couch, whats new?





	(you) know how i like it

**Author's Note:**

> before u read, this was not proofread and no, i am not a writer. also the lowercase and sucky grammar is a stylistic choice so bear with me lol. 
> 
> this is my attempt at writing pure porn with 0 writing skill simply bc i love two boys together and theres a surprising lack of it.

it was supposed to just be a casual movie night. the group of boys were all gathered together for an impulsive movie night courtesy of will, and after about 20 minutes of debating movies, george has all but given up, sinking back into the couch and opening another bottle of cheap booze he and alex had nicked from the back of will’s fridge.

“look all i’m saying is, i think we can all agree that garfield: a tail of two kitties is a much better watch than the fucking avengers.” james protested, moving to put the movie in the dvd player before having a pillow launched at his head. “you’re really fucking thick you know that?” will sneered.

george snuggled up under a blanket, just about dozing off before alex appeared in the room, cradling a box of pizza. “its grub time boys.” he exclaimed with a toothy grin before plopping the box onto the table. george smiled up at him from his spot on the couch before lifting the blanket, encouraging alex to join him in his cozy spot. “won’t you join me?” he smirked, his tone seeped with an underlying tone alex couldn’t quite pick out.

alex flushed before joining him, snuggling up between his legs with his back to the older man's chest. the two of them snagged a couch all to themselves, small enough so that only the two of them could fit but big enough so they could lay out comfortably.

they don't get too comfortable before they are bombarded with laughs and sneers from the other guys, prompting a “fuck off” from george as he pulls in alex closer. a couple more knocks from the door ring out in the flat, as fraser and niall join them for the evening. 

“i’m not gonna lie george, that looks to be a bit gay,” fraser prods, gesturing towards the two huddled together on a seperate couch. “try to hold back on the making out, yeah? we’re watching a movie.” he jokes. george simply narrows his eyes, “we’ve been over this surely, alex is my boyfriend. that’s about as gay as it gets.” george grins, playing with the boys hair.  
“oh and we’ll try our hardest for you.” he smirks. “fair enough.” fraser chuckles around the rim of his beer bottle.

“so it’s decided, we’re watching mary poppins.” will finally chirps, grabbing the pizza box before plopping onto a couch of his own. james sighs in defeat before joining niall and fraser on the couch in the middle. “alexa, turn out the fuckin lights.” will shouts, grinning as the lights actually turn off and sinking back into his seat. 

the movie gets in about 15 minutes before the living room is full of sounds of snoring. george laughs softly, checking to see that the boy between his legs is awake. alex looks up and gives a weak smile, and he isn’t too surprised when george tugs his head back by his hair and begins sucking purple marks into his neck. he curses to himself as he realizes now he’s got to figure out how he’s going to explain that when his viewers inevitably see them but he decides it's not as important as how he’s feeling now. 

alex feels his cock stir in his pants and comes back to his senses as he looks over in the direction of his friend sitting only meters away. james is dozing off himself now and fraser is nowhere to be found. he can almost forget the feeling of his cock filling up in his pants before he feels the pads of george’s fingertips just outside the front of his pajama pants and he inhales sharply before looking up towards him with confusion and uncertainty written across his face.  
george only gives a smile in return, leaning forward to bring the boy into a kiss before sinking back again. 

alex is pretty much going to lose his shit at this point and george continues rubbing over his pants. his fingers aren’t giving him anything to work with but he is definitely sporting a solid half chub and from the looks of it, it’s not going down anytime soon. alex gives a sigh of frustruation before rutting into his boyfriend’s fingers in a silent plea for more pressure. if it were any other situation, alex would be absolutely mouthing off at george for teasing him at a time like this, but seeing as saying anything would attract a bit too much attention he decides against it.

george smirks to himself in the dark of the room as he continues just grazing his fingers over the same spot. refusing to actually put them into the boys joggers, and refraining from giving in to the feeling of his own dick filling at the feeling of the boy on him grinding up into his hand. george feels alex’s desperation building as his fingers dig into george’s thigh, and a sheer layer of sweat forms above his brow. george gives in and pulls his joggers down just enough to reveal his cock, now fully hard in his briefs. george smirks again as he feels a spot, damp with precum.

alex can hardly fucking take it. lust has completely overwhelmed him and he isn’t sure whether he is totally getting off to this slow build with the chance of them getting caught at any second or if he completely wants to just turn around and choke the shit out of george for teasing him like this. its fucking hot under the blanket and alex is getting irritated with how long its taking for george to give him what he needs, and how fucking desperate he probably looks right now, and how fucking smug george probably is because he has him in this position.

george is rubbing circles on alex’s inner thigh and putting this gentle pressure into the boys perineum but he is refusing to touch his cock at all. he can already imagine how red the tip must be and how much it must hurt having his fully hard dick pressed up against the tightness of his pants with nowhere to go. he is silently basking in the fact that he’s got the front of alex’s pants wet like a fucking girl. he isn’t able to gloat for long before alex chokes out a stern but defeated, “george.”

alex feels george smirk into his neck before he brings his mouth up just behind alex’s ear. alex feels himself flush as george nibbles on it slightly before whispering, almost silently into his ear, “do you want it?” he urged, his voice was deeper than usual, dripping with a hungry lust. alex felt his eyes roll back into his head at the question, he couldn’t tell if it was annoyance or pleasure. he decided to go with the latter, nodding his head eagerly as he gripped at george’s hand, bringing it to rest on his cock. alex whimpered slightly at the pressure of both of their hands as he continued to rut into it. soon enough he was practically jerking himself off through his briefs with georges hand, letting out soft coos and sighs of pleasure as he was getting just enough but not quite.

they continued on like that, alex eventually giving in and allowing george to control the pace, he could feel his orgasm building somewhere deep in his stomach and he felt his eyes wet with tears as he came closer and closer to finishing. george noticed alex getting close, quickly pulling his hand off and lifting the blanket. alex all but screamed as the pressure was suddenly gone and they were left with the sight of alex’s cock twitching uselessly beneath his briefs, the wet spot now larger as the fabric stretched over the sensitive head of his dick. 

alex couldn’t take it anymore as he grabbed his boyfriend’s hands and moved them to grab the lining of his pants. “george, please, just. fuck.” he begged, whispering through his teeth. his hair was now damp and sticking to his forehead and the tears that built in his eyes were now flooding over as he looked helplessly at his boyfriend. he needed this now, he couldn’t think of anything he ever needed more. this had gone too far and all he could think about was finally being able to cum. all he needed was george to finish him off. even when he was completely needy, with arousal completely clouding his thoughts and the ability to finish it off himself, he left it to george to give him permission. he left everything to george and he knew george would give him exactly what he needed. george always knew just what he needed.

george felt his breathing pick up as he finally gave in and pulled down the soiled briefs and watched as his cock shot up from its imprisonment. he stared a bit too long, completely entranced by how ruined the boy looked and how flushed and angry his dick was from the lack of attention. he felt an intense sense of sympathy for his poor boy, looking on as alex rutted helplessly into the air looking for any form of friction he could get. george reached a hand forward, dragging his index finger from the base of his dick all the way to the tip, collecting trails of precum on his way before wrapping his hand around it.

alex jerked under him, and let out a slightly too loud moan at the sudden warmth that wrapped around him. george put his free hand over the boy’s mouth before they both looked frantically over toward their friends on the couch. will had stirred slightly but no one seemed to have been disturbed from their sleep. george sighed in relief, “gotta be a bit more quiet than that sweet boy, wouldn’t want our mates to find you with your cock out beggin’ for my hand.” he mocked, pushing his fingers into the boys mouth. alex felt his vision blur as he wrapped his tongue around the older man’s fingers, the hand wrapped around his cock speeding up slightly. 

alex fucked up into george’s hand, a slight squelching noise could just barely be heard over the movie as his hips moved faster and faster. george brought his fingers out of the boys mouth before wrapping his hand around his neck, choking him just enough to make the boy lightheaded. he swatted at alex’s thigh to make him stop bucking up before jerking him off as fast as he could. 

alex started shaking as he felt his orgasm pouring over him, he was gripping george’s legs so tight there were sure to be marks in the morning. alex bit his lip and let out a sweet, drawn out whine before weakly muttering, “i- fuck, m’ cumming.” george stroked him just three more times before feeling his fist become wet with cum. he watched as alex’s eyes rolled back into his head and his body slump against george’s. george bit back a moan as he rutted himself against the boy’s back, cumming quietly into his pants.

both boys sat in the dark for a few moments, breathing heavily as they came down from their highs. george reached over towards the coffee table, haphazardly grabbing at some napkins from the pizza earlier. he cleaned up alex first, then himself. they sat in silence a bit longer, george flipped the boy so now their chests were touching. 

“you’re good, yeah?” he inquired once he could find the ability to speak. “yeah, m’ great. fucking epic.” alex joked, snuggling into his boyfriend’s chest. 

“you know i came in my pants right?”

-

the next day, everyone leaves a bit late into the afternoon. just before fraser is set to leave, he turns to face alex and george as they are collecting their things.

“when i said hold back on making out, i didn’t fucking mean give your boyfriend a handie under the blanket you absolute knobs.”

**Author's Note:**

> the title is a song :)
> 
> (you) know how i like it - american pleasure club


End file.
